This invention relates generally to vehicular mirrors, and more particularly, to vehicle mirrors which are electrically adjustable by way of one or more motors in a mirror actuator.
Many of today's automobiles and other types of vehicles include side view, exterior mirrors which can be automatically adjusted by the driver through controls located in the interior of the vehicle. This allows the driver of the vehicle to adjust the mirrors to the desired viewing angle without having to roll down a window and manually adjust the mirrors by hand. The automatic adjustment of the mirrors is typically accomplished through the use of one or more motors positioned inside of the housing of an actuator that positionably supports the mirror. There are customarily two motors inside of the actuator housing which are used to orient the angle of the mirror. Each motor changes the orientation of the mirror in a different orthogonal direction. In some situations a third motor is placed inside the mirror housing which allows the mirror housing to automatically fold with respect to the vehicle when the mirror is not in use. The folding of the mirror reduces the outward extent of the mirror when the vehicle is not in use, or when it is being maneuvered in narrow spaces where the exterior mirrors might otherwise be impacted by surrounding objects.
The motors which adjust the orientation of the mirror and fold the mirror assembly both emit electromagnetic interference when activated. This electromagnetic interference can undesirably interfere with the vehicle's electrical systems. One common form of interference is with the vehicle's radio, if the occupant happens to be listening to the radio while simultaneously adjusting the mirrors. Automobile manufacturers are increasingly demanding that this electromagnetic interference be reduced, especially in the frequency ranges which interfere with the radio signals detected by the vehicle's radio. Accordingly, there is a desire to eliminate such electromagnetic interference. In the past, several techniques have been used for reducing the electromagnetic interference created by vehicle mirror motors. Such techniques have included the use of a rubber ring resistor or a disc varistor positioned within the casing of the motor. While such techniques provide a certain level of noise suppression, it is desirable to provide a system with an improved level of noise suppression.